


The Day Shifts

by nataliarostova (sharonsnatalia)



Series: The Great Comet Drabbles [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/nataliarostova
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles, also posted on  my tumblr.





	1. Side Effects of Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [the day shifts...] by Kari Edwards
> 
> Prompt: "How drunk was I?"

Sonya woke up with a groan. She reached for Mary on the other side of the bed. When her hands were met were a vague warmth rather than her fiance, she frowned. For a moment, she considered burying her head under the covers rather than wander out of their room and search for her fiance. She sat up, stretching her arms as she did so. The blanket pooled around her waist. Sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains. When it met her eyes, she flinched and looked away from the windows and towards the door.

 Making a decision, she pushed herself of bed, walked towards the door, and pushed it open. She turned down the hall that lead to the apartment’s kitchen.

“Mary!” At the sound her own voice, she cursed the amount of alcohol she had the night before.

She arrived at the kitchen and smiled when she saw Mary sitting at the kitchen counter >eating scrambled eggs. Taking a seat beside her, she pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Darling, why did you let you drink so much last night?” She asked with her head tilted to the side.

With a laugh, Mary said, “You and Natasha were having such a fun time last night. I didn’t have the heart to stop you.”

Sonya hummed. Memories of last night flashed in her mind and she asked, only slightly mortified, “How drunk was I last night?” She remembered very little past Pierre, Pierre of all people, turning down a jello shot Natasha offered him.

“Incredibly drunk.” Mary said. Her lips curled up into a slight smile. She took a sip of her tea before she said, “It was rather adorable. You are not an embarrassing drunk, but you are certainly an adorable drunk. You reached a point where you were much more affectionate than you already were.” She laughed.

“Incredibly drunk might be a bit on an overstatement. I doubt I was that drunk.” Sonya protested. But the crimson that crept onto her cheeks disagreed with her statement.

“How much of last night do you remember?” Mary said. A grin replaced her smile and she gazed at Sonya, endearment clear in her eyes. “Given I didn’t drink, I would wager that I remember more than you do about last night.”

“Admittedly, not much. I remember hand holding and a few chaste kisses. Nothing more affectionate than we normally are.”

Since they first started dating, a little over three years ago, Sonya and Mary had been overly affectionate with each other even around the others in their friend group. They held hands, almost constantly; They gave each other pecks on the lips and the cheek; They cuddled during each movie night the group had. Once, before Natasha and Pierre started dating and after Pierre looked particularly wistful when Sonya and Mary were being adorable, they lessened their public displays of affection and Natasha asked Sonya if Mary had broken up with her.

“Sonya, darling, you asked me to marry you. At our joint-bachelorette party, you asked me if I would marry you.” Mary laughed. “Like I said, it was quite endearing.”

More red crept onto Sonya’s pale cheeks. Regaining her composure, she said, “Maybe I just want to marry the love of my life that much.”


	2. Christmas Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but.. I had other things planned.”

Sonya downed the eggnog Natasha supplied at the start of the party.

Beside her, Natasha sat up straight. “Are you gonna do it now?” There was an edge of impatience in her voice.

“Do what?” Pierre asked, always at Natasha’s side it seemed.

“Nothing.” Sonya replied to Pierre. She turned her gaze back to Natasha. “Maybe.”

After a dramatic sigh, Natasha said, “Maybe? You have had this planned for weeks. How many weeks have you been carrying that ring around now? You can’t chicken out now.” She handed Sonya the glass of eggnog she had been sipping. “Drink. I am not letting you leave until you ask Mary.”

Accepting the drink without complaint, Sonya drank it and searched the room for Mary. She saw everyone except Mary.

Marya flirted with a woman near the bar. Andrei watched the crowd and stayed close to the wall. A gaggle of other people chattered loudly while sipping on eggnog or another alcoholic beverage.

Then, she saw Mary. She wore an outfit as plain as what she normally wore. A hint of makeup adorned her face, and a glittering cross necklace sparkled on her neck. Her hair was braided, and Sonya suspected it was Natasha’s doing given the intricacy of it. Of course, she stood under a sprig of mistletoe, probably unaware of it.

Sonya finished her drink and stood up. She walked over to Mary with a beaming smile spread across her face. “Hi.” She said.

Mary returned the smile. “Hello, Sonya.” She pressed a kiss to Sonya’s cheek. “I was wondering when I would see you again. As soon as we arrived, Natasha stole you away.”

A shaky breath left Sonya’s lips. “We are under the mistletoe.” Her smile grew when she noticed the crimson that colored her girlfriend’s cheeks. “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe, but I had other things planned.” She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled her a small velvet-lined box. “Marry me?” She asked as she opened the box.

“Yes.” And Mary pressed her lips to Sonya’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos!
> 
> Send requests on [tumblr !](https://lesbianprincessmary.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos!
> 
> Send requests on [tumblr !](https://lesbianprincessmary.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
